


猫咪解救计划（Rescue）

by LilacRain



Series: Gee & Buchanan by Brenda [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes As The World's Most Dangerous Housewife, Bucky是世界上最危险的家庭主妇, Bucky的保护欲, Domestic Bliss, Kittens, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Protective Bucky Barnes, Steve超可爱, 居家生活, 猫咪, 美国队长2：冬日战士背景
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21695647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacRain/pseuds/LilacRain
Summary: “你哪里受伤了？”他问道，放弃了表面礼仪，并已经伸出手去拉开夹克的拉链来亲自检查伤情。正当这时，一个小脑袋从顶端冒了出来，那双蓝得和Steve一模一样的大眼睛带着睡意地冲他眨了眨。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Gee & Buchanan by Brenda [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569463
Kudos: 18





	猫咪解救计划（Rescue）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rescue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4357481) by [Brenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda/pseuds/Brenda). 



> 一个小甜饼~

在前门打开之前，Bucky就知道Steve从他最新的任务中回来了。Steve总是有一种独特的步态——即使早在他还是个瘦弱的小个子的时候，他走起来却像个大块头。就像这间屋子和里面的所有人都是他的。如今，Bucky知道这是一种保护机制——在走路时大摇大摆，带着一定的傲慢，以及别来惹我的姿态。这样一来，通常情况下，人们会给你让出空间。血清唯一改变的是如今Steve的步子更加沉重了，毕竟血清带给了他比当年瘦弱时重得多的体重。但Bucky熟悉那种步子，熟悉到了骨子里，能在几个街区之外就从人群中辨认出来。

也正是如此他知道有些不对劲。

他站起来，脑海中飞快地演算着各种情况，当他听到钥匙在锁眼中的咔哒声时，不管需要做什么他都已经全副武装，充分准备好了。门打开了，Steve走进屋里，依然穿着制服，皮衣外套的拉链一直拉到最顶上。他的盾附在背后的背带上。

“嘿，Buck。”Steve微笑着开口，但那笑容的边缘有些破碎。他听起来累得不行。

Bucky上前两步，机警的目光扫过视线范围内Steve的每一寸身体。没有可见伤，制服看起来也完好无损，头也没有流血或者缠着绑带（他的头发乱糟糟的，但这并不鲜见），但他的夹克也拉得太严实了。

“你哪里受伤了？”他问道，放弃了表面礼仪，并已经伸出手去拉开夹克的拉链来亲自检查伤情。正当这时，一个小脑袋从顶端冒了出来，那双蓝得和Steve一模一样的大眼睛带着睡意地冲他眨了眨。

Bucky彻底愣住了，并冲它眨回去。“Steve……”

Steve向下瞄了一眼，笑了——更加柔和，充满了爱意——接着有些不好意思地冲Bucky耸耸肩。“在一堆大楼的废墟里找到了他。至少我觉得是个他。我其实并没有时间去检查。”

这只小猫咪——这绝对还是只小猫，一只橘色虎斑猫，耳朵几乎和脸一样大——现在完全从夹克里爬了出来，并一路往Steve的肩膀上爬去。它摇晃了一下，接着看起来找到了自己的平衡，大大地打了个哈欠，Bucky都能一路看到它的喉咙。

它真是可爱极了。有些让Bucky想起了Steve小时候，那晃晃悠悠的手肘和膝盖毫无平衡感，还有过大的眼睛。

Steve抬起手，轻轻用食指的指尖抚摸它的脑袋。“我知道我应该先给你发个短信确认一下，但是一切都那么急匆匆地结束了——”

“没问题。”Bucky回答道。猫咪现在在Steve的肩膀上蜷成了一个球，发出的咕噜声响得都能吵醒死人。“你没受伤？”

“什么？”Steve低头看看自己，又看回Bucky，“不。我没事。这次小菜一碟。我甚至都没用上盾牌。”

“那就好。”Bucky放松下来，解除了备战状态，并平稳地吐了一口气。他还没准备好出任务——目前还没有，或许永远也不能了。但Steve觉得这没什么，他从不强迫Bucky做他不愿意的事——但摆脱七十年的肌肉记忆和训练即使在他状态最好的时候也不是一件容易的事。他知道一部分的他在Steve出去的时候总是非常担忧，但现在他能更好地和这种担忧共处了。Steve身边有很好的队友，最好的。Bucky相信Natasha和Sam能看好Steve的后背，而他想不到有什么评价能比这个更高了。

“我没事。”Steve说，再次微笑起来，眼角显出笑纹。他凑近了，小心地没有惊动猫咪（它睡着了，还在大声呼噜着以至于Bucky怀疑Steve的那只耳朵还能不能听见），温柔地捉住Bucky的那只金属手。“我很好。”

“那就好。”Bucky重复道，走上前，用自己的双唇迎接了Steve的亲吻。他肩膀上的紧绷感随着下一个亲吻消失了，而他充分抓住机会，在一派家与承诺的脉脉温情中狠狠地吻住Steve。

“所以，”他在他们分开时说道，猫咪依然没有被惊动，“我们给它起什么名字？”

“起名？”Steve睁大眼睛，“啊，我还以为我们会，你知道，明天早上去收容所，或许，看看有没有人愿意收养——”

“得了，”Bucky嘲笑着戳穿他，“从我认识你你就想养一只宠物。一只狗，一只猫，一只该死的仓鼠，什么都行。而现在，我们不用担心你的哮喘，或者你得丢下它拯救世界介于我现在就像这个世界上最危险的家庭主妇一样晃来晃去…”

“养它你真的没问题吗？”Steve歪头，脸颊蹭着小猫毛绒绒的小身子。Bucky真该死的希望他能用手机拍张照片，因为这样一张照片很大几率能在互联网引起轰动。

“当然，为什么不？”他伸出一根手指摸了摸猫咪的头。它只是呼噜得更响了。

“我爱你。”Steve带着一个大大的，闪闪发光的笑容说着。

“我也爱你。”Bucky回道，因为他永远说不厌这句话。“我觉得Gee做名字挺好的。”

“Gee？”

“嗯。就像Grant，只是男女都能用，毕竟我们还不知道它是男孩还是女孩。”

“你想用我给这只猫命名？”Steve有些困惑地问道。

“它让我想起战争开始前的你，”Bucky也咧嘴笑了，“对于这么个小身子来说，声音也太响了。眼睛比天空还蓝。而且是我见过的最可爱的事物。”

Steve只是轻笑起来，用另一个温柔的吻拂过Bucky的嘴唇。“好的。但我们的下一只宠物要叫Buchanan。”

“成交。”Bucky说，暗自发誓下一只宠物得是一次斗牛犬拯救计划，或者是一只德国牧羊犬。毕竟，他可得捍卫自己的名声。

全文完


End file.
